Stents are widely used for numerous medical applications where the stent is placed in the lumen of a subject and expanded. Stents may be used in the coronary or the peripheral vasculature, as well as other body lumens. In some examples, stents are metal, tubular structures which are passed through a body lumen in a collapsed state. At the point of an obstruction or other deployment site in the body lumen, the stent is expanded to support the lumen. Stents may be self-expanding or balloon-expandable. Self-expanding stents may be inserted in a constrained state into a body lumen via a delivery device and released such that the unconstrained stent is free to radially expand. A balloon-expandable stent may be positioned on a balloon of a balloon catheter, and the stent may be expanded at the deployment site through inflation of the balloon.